Goku Black
Goku Black (ゴクウブラック, Gokū Burakku), usually just referred to as Black, is one of the main antagonists of the Future Trunks Saga. His true identity is Zamasu (ザマス) from an unaltered timeline, in which he stole the body of Goku and sought to destroy all mortals alongside Future Zamasu. He was given the name "Goku Black" by Future Bulma when he initially referred to himself as Son Goku. Appearance His original appearance was the same as his counterparts. After stealing Goku's body, he underwent physical changes. While still essentially identical, he has a slightly darker skin tone and sterner eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique. In the manga, he has dark outlines around his eyes. His attire consists of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Potara earring on his left ear. In the anime he also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger, while in Toriyama's artwork and in the manga Goku Black does not possess the Time Ring. While inside dark clouds or fire, Black has a demonic appearance. Personality Before acting on his dark impulses, as Zamasu, he was a calm and patient individual, willing to listen to his teacher's words. Finally giving in to his desires, Black mercilessly killed Gowasu as his first step down a dark path. Upon taking Goku's body, Black became much more emotional. He gained many opposite characteristics to his host body's personality. Furthermore, it is revealed that he is of a Makaioshin descent and that Gowasu used a purification ritual to cast a spell on his dark side, which still couldn't be contained. Later onwards, Black reveals that the actual cause of the Absolute Zero Plan was not only to inflict his sense of twisted justice but also to destroy the limitations he was present with as an apprentice and always being given the cold shoulder by everyone other than Gowasu, which led to his frustration and his morally controversial views. Like his future timeline counterpart, he is extremely sadistic, seen when he kills Bulma, along with the vast majority of the Earthlings, believing it to be "justice". However, he retains his past self's politeness and is shown to be graceful during his first fight with Goku as Black. Black also claims to have already destroyed multiple different planets' populations before going to Earth. During his short battle in the present timeline, Black seems to enjoy the pain Goku inflicts on him in their battle, suggesting a masochistic side, which disturbs Goku. During his fight with Trunks, he showed a sense of brutality as he savagely fractured Trunks' arm and shoots a barrage of ki blasts at his defenseless opponent. However, Black also seems to share a few traits with Goku, namely his desire to fight strong opponents and love of battle, even going as far as holding his full power back in order to further enjoy a fight. Black also shares Goku's sense of determination, vowing to find Trunks as he escaped to the past. Judging from his derogatory comment towards Trunks' Saiyan heritage, it's possible that he harbors some negative feelings towards the Saiyan race, yet at the same time referred to them as a proud warrior tribe, enough to make the decision to use Shenron's power to take over and reside in the body of a Saiyan: Goku. Black also seems to respect Goku's power. He seems to utterly detest humanity, perceiving them as a blasphemy and the gods' greatest mistake. He elaborates this hatred by stating that he has scoured several universes and has implied to have seen enough timelines (presumably also the past and the Android conflict as well) via the Time Ring to feel vindicated in his belief that humanity is an existence that prevents the universe as a whole from becoming a true paradise and has taken it upon himself to destroy all traces of mankind, who he believes have only been allowed to live as long as they have because the gods are too prideful to acknowledge their failure in creating humans. Also, rather than using the Dragon Balls and wish for mortals to be exterminated, he preferred to steal the body of Goku, displaying his infatuation with the Saiyan and to use him a poster boy for his justice. This also seems to suggest that he wanted to destroy mortals by himself, as he believed that it was his own responsibility, as if he were the Supreme God. He appears to have a somewhat different view on power compared to his other counterpart. Unlike the future Zamasu, who desired immortality, Black openly stated his disinterest on such a power. Instead, he is glad of the abilities he already gained through Goku's body and seeks to attain more power through his own effort, seeking battle from strong opponents to further progress his might, especially against the actual Goku from the main altered timeline. Black has also shown a fixation on beauty (or more accurately, what he perceives as beauty), considering the utter removal of mortals as making the twelve Universes into a beautiful paradise - his "utopia", he also sees his Super Saiyan Rosé form as beauty itself for both its power and appearance. An interesting trait not shared with his original self and future timeline counterpart is his comparisons of fighting foes to food: as Black has designated Vegeta, Son Goku, and Trunks as the "opening dish", "main course", and "dessert" respectively. Slowly, through the course of the events, Black's more darker personality comes into the spotlight. His lustful savagery and bloodthirsty attitude for combat and massacre is revealed. Even when pulled into a corner, he has never lost his composure, and even though he denies for a long time that his Makaioshin roots forced his lust for rampage for his terrible actions, after his apparent defeat, he does confess that he had no regrets of what he did and 'he enjoyed it more than he should have.' After his fusion with Future Zamasu is broken, the painful experiences leads him to suffer from a trauma and a scar that burns half of his face. Realizing that Future Zamasu has been a nuisance, he betrays his own counterpart (and therefore himself, literally meaning that he does not even trust his own course of actions) by using a Casablanca Cut attack, drawing out all of Future Zamasu's energy so that he himself has enough energy to move. He eventually escapes to another timeline, before, Future Trunks and the Time Patrol presumably hunt him down. His fate is ultimately unknown. Transformations & States In his original body, Zamasu/Black was able to fight a Super Saiyan 2 at his full power, although he got defeated after Goku powered upto 150 times his base. Later onwards, after bathing in the Rivers of Truth, and unlocking his true roots, Zamasu was able to use the concentrated darkness within his heart to drastically increase his power up to 150 times than that of a Saiyan like Goku. After swapping minds, souls, energies and bodies with Goku, Zamasu was able to infuse his divine ki with that of Goku's. In his new body's base, with the combination of his 150 times power and Goku's own, Zamasu was able to grow 200 times more stronger than Goku in his base. Since he already had access and genetics to the Super Saiyan transformations, through hacks and tricking Future Trunks into fighting him more and more as a bait to enhance his own power, his Super Saiyan form was well and enough to grow 250 times his base, being able to defeat Super Saiyan 2 Trunks. When Trunks uses his Potential Unleashed state, where all of his current limits were activated, and when he was able to grow the strength of a Super Saiyan 3, Black took that to his advantage and increased his power upto that of 350 times his base, the same as Future Trunks' full power at that time. Later, by using divine ki and sealing his energy, he was able to effortlessly defeat Future Trunks. Later, he started training himself, and being the quick learner that he is and gaining access to Goku's emotions and memories, he automatically unlocked his other transformations but chose not to utilize them since he was improving in his godly state. Super Saiyan In Toriyama's notes for Black, he was stated to have a regular Super Saiyan form. He transforms into a Super Saiyan, using the form to combat Super Saiyan Vegeta. Upon transforming into it, Future Trunks notes he had not seen Black using the Super Saiyan form for a long time. Noticeably, this form gains sparks similar to the Super Saiyan 2 form and his eyes gain a black outline similar to Majin Vegeta and is able to compete against Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. This Super Saiyan transformation is 200 times stronger than his base and was achieved through mastery of his transformations, sequentially, before he proceeded to work with his godly states. He even uses godly ki while in this form so that he overrules Future Trunks and upgrade his power in the process. While using divine ki with this form, he subsequently increases his power to that of a Super Saiyan 3, taking in the extra abilities he obtains while exclusively in this state. Black's Super Saiyan form is a bit different. It is a mix of white and the regular blonde and golden Super Saiyan color. White is found in tiny amounts that signify his makaioshin-kaioshin hybrid ki. Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black possesses the ability to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. In the anime Black stated that he fully mastered Goku's power to be able to achieve Super Saiyan Rosé. In this state, Black is able to overpower Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta individually. During the three matchups with the Saiyans, Black remains transformed in this state while fighting. This is his own variation of the Super Saiyan Blue form and is somewhat more powerful than Goku and Vegeta's Blue versions. The pink, red and purple ki latched on to his entire body signifies his immoral transformation into an immortal body and a corrupted soul. Due to being the same form, this state is identical to Super Saiyan Blue in all but color. The hair takes on a pastel pink color with pure-white highlights, the eyebrows are light pink, and the eyes turn light gray although they appear light pink through the form's aura. The aura is dark red on the outside, transitioning into a more pink-ish color on the inside, the clothing gains a purple hue, and the user has a dark purple glow around their body. The form is also mostly depicted with a single loose strand of hair when compared to Goku's Super Saiyan hairstyle. Usage of this form also appears to greatly augment Black's techniques, including his Super Black Kamehameha and his signature Aura Slide, allowing him to extend it into various more elaborate shapes. His other techniques also change their usual appearance to match the form's. Under any normal circumstances, living with a permanent power up of this magnitude, would be incredibly stressful and would drastically shorten one's lifespan. Due to Future Zamasu's immortality, this problem may be nonexistent; however, it is not confirmed. After the fusion, Zamasu's body does not regenerate in the same way it used to, due to Black's body not being immortal. He also loses energy in a rapid rate, a trait when fusing with a permanent power up. Eventually, Zamasu's regenerative healing factor, unable to bear the overwhelming power stress, splits the fusion, which causes Black to weaken severely without a Zenkai upgrade. Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Villain